Oleo de una mujer con sombrero
by Wermai
Summary: El dolor corroe su pecho. Y la persona que ama esta dividida. Sin embargo, Levi comprende que no fueron más que dos actores interpretando "Lolita". Levi x Eren/ Slice of Life.


**Oleo de una Mujer con Sombrero.**

Sobre la mesa. Muy lento, con la parsimonia de un viejo escribano.

Le roza los nudillos.

Y el estallido de un mundo lleno de ilusiones, de un color fosforescente muy lejano al pintoresco gris de su vida… de un dulce negro iluminado por las velas; lo refleja con una sonrisa pequeña, con un amor incondicional. Él, ojos grises llenos de brillo, se deleita con esa pequeña sonrisa.

Su codo está puesto sobre la mesa y recarga su rostro. Mira con la adoración de un artista, la propia visión de un amante. Entonces su mano se mueve, mientras su sonrisa ladina y seductora se marca un poco más. Y viaja hasta alojarla en su morena muñeca… da un par de círculos.

Y ambos saben que escribe un leve "te amo".

En Francia, llueve cada cierta cantidad de tiempo en verano.

Finalmente, el paraíso acaba y la puerta se abre con un leve estruendo y Levi sueña con la melancolía del pasado; Esa forma de conquistar, se marca en su mente, como la epifanía de la más hermosa calamidad. De esas tardes de invierno temprano y las copas blancas bajo un cielo gris, dibujan un indiferente paisaje. Pero sus manos, no olvidan el calor que las lleno cuando vio, la inocencia. Una personificación del amor.

Eros.

Pero más allá de eso. La flor, la abeja, el polen y el panal. La dulzura entremezclada con maza y madera.

Soltarlo se le torna el peor de los dolores y el delirio en los ojos verdes, se esfuma. Su pecho late con intensidad al ver un opaco color en sus ojos entremezclado con un silencioso grito de necesidad. Como ver un niño perdido.

Llegan varias personas y la mujer a la cual ama, arrebata su mano hasta entrelazarla. Y a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados, le sonríe con sinceridad y cariño.

Eren desvía su rostro y sabe es su culpa, que merece no arrebatar lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Su corazón se agrita en miles de pedazos y comienza a desmoronarse, no siendo más que polvo. Fuerza su corazón a seguir latiendo y conecta su mirada al afiliado perfil de su amante y puede notar su vida dividida. Nota la sonrisa que pocas veces le da después de hacer el amor y el tierno sonrojo de Isabel.

Viaja al pasado, y una tonada resuena en cada fibra de su interior. Mucho antes de que sus actuares infantiles llegaran a un clímax sin retorno.

Cuando los copos de nieve blancos hacían un paisaje imperdible. Cuando entre la blanqueo de un cielo oscuro, su agiles movimientos, envueltos en negro destacan.

Las sonrisas fueron sincronizadas.

Un par de extraños que se encuentran a través del destino y la propia casualidad.

Su cuerpo, el de Levi, es delgado pero fornido, se ve algo bajo y adquiere peso gracias a las prendas de invierno, aun así su fino rostro demuestra una evidente belleza y su suave tono de piel se confunde con el blanco de la nieve y, sin medir, se acerca primero.

Sus ojos le parecen extraños y distingue dos colores conforme se acerca y la luz cambia de perspectiva. Y entonces, el hombre frunce el ceño, mientras su mente se bloquea.

Ello en mente, le hace sostenerse en la cordura, le ayuda a mantenerse lejos del dolor que, ocasionalmente, atenta con destruirlo.

Pero Levi es bondadoso y cada acción para con él demuestra un afecto que sobrepasa la mente de aquellos llamados mortales. Su mano suelta a su esposa y se vuelve hasta poner ambos codos sobre la mesa. Y entonces recuerda un cuadro del renacimiento al ver su semblante relajarse, entonces recuerda un cielo disparejo y desfila años de abstracción del siglo XX. Entonces, se vuelve a enamorar.

-¿Te sientes bien, Eren? –Su voz no llega a ser preocupada, pero si afectuosa. Carga un tono lejos del deseo. Y hay presente un matiz de una personalidad contraria a la suya propia. Un ademan de fraternidad.

Ve un par de ángeles y se recrea en una obra de Claude Monet.

Disimula un sonrojo y Levi sonríe con ternura. Entonces Isabel se inmiscuye. Toca su hombro y sonríe.

-¿Quieres un té? –Pregunta.

Y su imaginación se trastorna hasta ver un cuadro de la inquisición, antes de que ella se marche.

Y finalmente, rodeados por varios desconocidos, Levi acaricia su rosto y las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazan con salir. Se agobia, pero calla.

No lo toca, pues conoce la prudencia.

Sentir su piel se asemeja al éxtasis y pierde consciencia con levedad. Su pecho arde de anticipación y estrellas mal dibujadas, se recrea en su mente "La noche Estrellada". Ronronea.

Un par de miradas entre las sombras se posan sobre ellos y Levi se aparta con afán. Le ignora un rato tendido, mientras bebe un té amargo, y se hunde en una insana conversación sobre una falaz metafísica.

Puede recrear en su mente, nuevamente, los años en los que convivio con Eren. Años maravillosos, teñidos con algo más que un color fuerte y dorado. Esos años que son más que el amanecer de la aventura. Cada día.

Sin excepción.

De cada noche rodeada por unas capas de lujuria y amor, de una inocencia y pasividad; de lascivia y descontrol. Y sus manos tocando sus caderas, y su sonrisa, y su expresión de placer. De la sensación de su pecho plano, del descontrol de sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas… esos labios jadeantes que jamás se cansaba en besar y lamer y chupar. De esa espalda cada día más huesuda, de esas clavículas cada día más salientes. De esos jadeos desesperados de amor.

Un amor ajeno.

Sonríe, en medio de la conversación y rememora cada error de su vieja vida. Y el dolor. Y la angustia. Y la necesidad de saber si su desesperado amor era correspondido. Y el amor. La nostalgia del anhelo y el rechazo por sus acciones y sus ojos grises se encuentran con que no tiene la necesidad de llorar. Levanta su rostro y pilla los ojos de Eren, brillando con deseo por verlo.

Piensa en la imprudencia de escapar con él hoy y cuál es la razón que le impulsa a hacerlo.

El universo estalla en su sonrisa, en esa diminuta sonrisa que tiembla con melancolía. Eren le ayuda a vislumbrar una forma diferente de ver la vida, de viajar a una galaxia diferente con cada faceta: Triste, mimada, aniñada, dedicada, invencible y… melancólica. Esa que Eren mismo creo y Levi pulió. Ese universo que es solo de ellos dos. Un universo carente de estrellas de brillo eterno. Solo unas tintineantes, que alcanzan su brillo cada cierta vez a la semana, los miércoles, específicamente.

Y cuando Eren, en el suelo, llora su recuerdo. Y Levi en su cama rememora, como un agujero negro, la ausencia de una piel morena, y un cabello castaño. Y sus odiosas formas de dormir. Y gloriosas formas de hacer el amor.

Muy propio, muy suyo.

Rompe el corazón de Eren, al negar con intensidad y desechar esos pensamientos.

En voz alta, llama si querer la atención de todos los comensales, antes de dirigirse a Eren y decirle que es viernes. La misma forma de decirle que no es miércoles. La misma forma de rechazarlo, nuevamente, nuevamente. El rechazo número 97.

Busca en sus ojos un halo de esperanza, pero no ve más que el frío de alguien que ya no confía en su persona. Y antes de marchase, la esposa y amigos del anfitrión, le ruegan poner alguna tonada.

Y Eren no sabe que dolerá.

Pone esa misma canción, en un idioma ajeno al propio. Un idioma del amor que ellos mismo descubrieron. Y que en ese recinto solo ellos dos entienden.

Y Levi, su pudor, le mira a la par que los desgarrados de una guitarra acústica, simula llorar.

 ** _Una mujer se ha perdido… Conocer el delirio y el polvo,_**

Es la misma canción que canta su historia. Corta, loca, delirante, exquisita. Profundamente trágica.

 ** _Se he perdido esta bella locura, Su breve cintura debajo de mí._**

Ese día en que se conocen, su mente se bloquea a menos de diez metros. Levi relaja momentáneamente su semblante y lanza un suspiro, como si hubiese hecho millones de veces, cierra el espacio entre los dos. Su acento es un deleite de gran calibre y ríe y se enoja y teme y se desconcierta al notar el inicio de su conversación.

-¿Quieres un café, extraño?

Chilla. Y, dejando al destino a un lado, acepta.

 ** _Se ha perdido mi forma de amar, su ha perdido mi huella en su mar._**

Recorre las calles de una vieja Europa en su mente. Un vistazo borroso de lo que alguna vez fue su vida, que ahora parece ser protagonizada por alguien ajeno a él. Pero es el mismo Eren. Más vivo, más joven. Y feliz.

Lleno de ilusiones; -Quiero ser pintor. Quiero recorrer el mundo. Quiero llegar al nivel de alguien como Picasso o Sandro Boticcelli. Quiero… un montón de cosas, Levi.- Y siempre cerraba con un delgado suspiro.

Aun ahora, creyó que estaba repleto de ilusiones. Y el duele haberse equivocado.

Eran seres de cotidianidad. Los viernes comían pollo asado. Y los sábados iban a galerías de arte poco reconocidas.

Levi amaba el teatro y Eren retraba para él su expresión al contemplar viejas obras. Y mujeres gordas, delgadas, y hombres ancianos, repletos de belleza.

Y cada noche, enredaban sus piernas y justaban sus pechos, para sentir sus sincronizados latidos.

 ** _Veo una luz que vacila y promete dejarnos a oscuras._**

Cuando Eren piensa en su primer beso con el hombre que ha prometido amor por el resto de su vida, aun puede sentir ese delicioso cosquilleo y ese sabor a frutas acidas en sus labios. Cada día se encuentra extrañando algo de ese pasado brillante, en donde él es el protagonista pero no logra encontrar a su Levi. Él se perdió, lo sabe. Lo perdió. De esos días donde el otoño mostraba una faceta multicolor del mundo. Y Levi, lleno de su madurez y paciencia, esperaba con paciencia que aprendiera algo que ignoraba.

Que aprendiera lo etéreo y lo falaz y lo efímero y la mentira y a reconocer que era el amor.

 ** _Veo a un perro ladrando a la luna con otra figura que recuerda a mí._**

Hubo días, recuerda a Levi, en que escuchaba a Carlos Gardel. Fueron días felices.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, tomaba su cuerpo y lo arrastraba sensualmente por el viejo departamento en el que residían. Y Eren reía con fuerza, pidiéndolo que lo soltara. Pero Levi le ignoraba.

Y manoseaba descaradamente su cuerpo y Eren chillaba entre sorprendido y emocionado. Normalmente esa era una forma de romper la rutina. Cuando entre las mañanas se fundían en amor.

Pero entonces, en ese tiempo ambos eran muy crédulos. Uno más que otro. Y los ojos de Eren se abrieron con expectación e incredulidad.

 ** _Veo más: Veo que no me hayo. Veo más: veo que se perdió._**

El día que se casaron irónicamente era un día de lluvia. Fue, esta vez, Eren quien insistió en que lo hicieran.

Las flores adornaban el verano.

Eran moradas. Y de colores oscuros.

Ese día, Levi pensó que era la confirmación de sus sentimientos y Eren que sería feliz hasta su muerte.

 ** _Una mujer innombrable, huye como gaviota._**

Fue paulatinamente. Levi solía constantemente asemejarlo como con Dolores Haze. Esa misma niña escurridiza que tanto dolor causa.

Entonces comprende algo que tal vez quiso ignorar por mucho tiempo. Era extraño, creer que recrean el papel de Lolita y Humbert.

¿Acaso no era más que un viejo obsesionado con el arte de destilan los ojos de Eren?

Posiblemente.

Pero…

-¿Eren tú me amas?

-Lo hago, Levi.

En ese tiempo aun creía que Eren no mentía.

Pero luego rememoraba todas las ocasiones en que Lolita copulaba con Humbert, por dinero, por salidas, por simplemente tenerlo feliz.

 ** _Y yo rápido seco mis botas, blasfemo una nota y apago el reloj._**

-¡Levi saldré! –No era más que una rutina algo trastornada.

Por las tardes Eren tomo la costumbre de salir, muchas veces con sus amigos a embriagarse.

Sin embargo, ese día, Levi decidió comenzar un nuevo juego. Uno que los hundió en un nuevo tono de gris. Uno supremamente artístico.

Ese juego era una clara advertencia de que él sabía lo que Eren hacía.

-¿Iras a clases de piano?

El muchacho frunció el ceño con fuerza pero, consciente de los juegos ocasionales de Levi, decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Sí, claro. Como quieras. –Solo que no lo entendía.

Tiro la puerta. Levi seguía hundido en montones de literatura clásica. Y aunque una puerta los dividía Eren pudo escuchar un leve. "-Que te diviertas, Lolita"

Aun así no presto atención.

 ** _Que me tenga cuidado el amor, que le puedo cantar su canción._**

¿Cuántos amantes habrá tenido Eren? Sus clases de piano eran cada vez más largas y esas noches de insomnio, Levi jugaba a adivinar qué tipo de persona sería con la que compartiría cama hoy su mocoso.

¿Un hombre o una mujer? Esa era la duda de su vida.

Una noche, le beso con afán. Pensaba en tal vez borrar la marca de sus amantes de su piel. Pero no lo logro. En medio de las caricias y a punto de penetrar a su pareja, imagino sus amantes. Y lo aparto con evidente asco.

Su desnudez era deleitante. Era lo único en lo que pensaba Eren mientras lo vio vomitar tres veces sin saber la razón.

No oculto su bronceado cuerpo hasta que Levi lanzo una sábana sobre él y salió, rumbo al teatro, donde presentaba Romeo y Julieta.

No lo siguió; esa noche Levi no volvió y partió a sus obligaciones. Esa misma tarde fue llamado a la administración de la facultad. No era nada preocupante, solo que "Su padre" Humbert. H, pregunto si aún seguía en clases de piano.

Eren frunció el ceño. Y el hombre, encogido de brazos, respondió: Buena suerte en las clases de teatro, Lolita.

 ** _La cobardía es asunto de hombres, no de los amantes._**

La espera se hizo eterna.

Cada tarde, en la que esperaba con una nueva novela a que Eren volviera. Y no lo hacía. Esos momentos en que no lo presionaba, en que lo aconsejaba y esperaba que su madurez le hiciera darse cuenta de sus propios errores.

Fueron mil años de soledad.

Seguidos de otros mil.

A los ojos de los demás, Levi se creía ser Monsieur Bovary. Y cada que camina del viejo café al que solía ir con Eren, podía notar las imaginarias risitas.

No volvió a tocar a Eren.

Y un día se levantó, y su pareja ya no estaba. Se había esfumado. A Madrid, concretamente.

No lloro en ese momento, pero su tono amargo fue notado por la persona la cual lo llamaba cada día.

Él también tenía una amante. Que amaba posiblemente menos. Que no era un hombre, era Isabel.

 ** _Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores, ni a historias, se quedan allí._**

Semanas después recibió por correo un acta de divorcio firmada por Eren. La firmo si pensarlo dos veces.

Poco después comenzó a vivir con Isabel. Dejando, en el lugar de emergencia, sus llaves y una nota. Abandono el departamento que fue el testigo de su devoción por Eren.

 ** _Ni el recuerdo los puede salvar, ni el mejor orador conjugar._**

¿Había llegado el arrepentimiento? En realidad nunca se había ido.

¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? Tenía miedo de que Levi se aburriera de él y lo abandonara.

Jamás le fue completamente infiel, menos con un hombre. Nunca amo a nadie más.

Cedió a la presión, le habían prometido un mundo brillante en España y pensó que Levi solo le estorbaría. No él, sus colegas. Y su error lo pago con lágrimas de sangre.

Cuando volvió a su departamento, lo encontró tal y como lo recordaba. Solo que Levi ya no estaba allí. Tampoco sus objetos más personales. Solo una nota, tan breve, casi tonta: "¿Desde hace cuánto estamos actuando? Tu eres Lolita y yo Humbert Humbert, tratando de copiar a Vladimir Nabokov".

Por fin lo pudo entender.

Tomo el libro y supo que jamás debió seguirle el juego.

Inmediatamente recordó el día en que dejo de hacer el amor con él y en como vomito tres veces. Y entendió que las clases de piano no eran más que citas para buscar a su amante.

Llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y lloro toda esa noche.

Era la crónica de una muerte anunciada.

 ** _Una mujer con sombrero, como un cuadro del viejo Chagall,_**

Miles de veces lo busco. A un hombre casado.

A un hombre de ojos grises que cambiaban con la perspectiva de la luz.

A un hombre que es el origen del amor y su inicio y final de vida.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto y nunca dejo de hacerlo. Pero no a esa mujer.

Pudo morir de amor. Sus amigos rogaron a Levi que lo visitara y, aun en contra de los ruegos de Isabel, entro por primera vez en casi un año a ese departamento. Eren no era más que el vestigio de lo que solía hacer.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y pidió perdón hasta 70 veces 7. Una por cada vez que Levi espero por él.

Pero no le perdono ni una sola vez.

Levi, sin embargo, supo que Eren moriría. Y, apelando a sus recuerdos, le pregunto.

-¿Cuáles son tus metas? Cúmplelas y vive.

Más sin embargo, llorando, Eren dijo su sentencia de muerte. –Tú eres mi única meta. Lo sé, moriré.

Tuvo que ser su amante.

Amante de su exesposo.

 ** _Corrompiéndose al centro del miedo y yo, que no soy bueno, me puse a llorar._**

Miente si dice que ama más a Isabel que a Eren. Pero esa mujer depende completamente de él. Si la deja morirá. Y ella fue quien acuno su desesperación.

Sin embargo, si deja a Eren morirá.

Su estado cada día es más deplorable. Cada vez que le hace el amor, sus huesos se pronuncian cada vez más.

Que error.

Fue un completo error.

Amar.

En contra del propio curso del destino. Ah, Eren. Que tragedia.

¿Qué has hecho, mocoso de mierda? Levi lamente serle infiel con Isabel. Y ahora lamente serle infiel a Isabel.

 ** _Pero entonces lloraba por mí, y ahora lloro por verla sufrir._**

Isabel lo mira mal conforme la canción avanza y Eren se va rompiendo un poco más.

Esa es la canción que explica el vivir de Levi. De su Levi.

Cae al suelo, preso de las lágrimas y el dolor. Llora con intensidad, resultando ser el espectáculo principal de la función. Levi sigue junto al equipo reproductor y a sus costados esta su esposa mirándolo mal y su amante derruido en el suelo.

Desde hace poco la depresión corroe la mente de su joven amante y ahora es capaz de verlo en todo su esplendor. Sus gemidos resuenan por todo el recinto y aprieta su pecho con dolor.

Sin embargo por un largo tiempo no hace nada.

Nada más que rememorar el pasado en el que no se logra hallar.

 ** _Pero entonces lloraba por mí, y ahora lloro por verla sufrir._**

En medio de la agitación de su pecho, siente una mano posarse en su cabeza y la ilusión brilla en su pecho. Se lanza y llora y ruega por un martes a su lado.

Levi acaricia su cabeza con delicadeza. Y la besa de vez en vez, demostrándole su amor incondicional

El sexo, la sensualidad, el amor. Eros.

Su historia. Ellos dos.

Sin embargo, Eren sabe que nada cambiara.

 _ **Nota:**_ _Gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia. Espero les haya gustado.  
_ La canción que inspira el fic es "Oleo de una mujer con sombrero" de Silvio Rodriguez.


End file.
